Nightly Visits
by xInspiredxOptimismx
Summary: Pitch continues his nightly visits to Hiccup. What will come of their odd relationship? Anything at all? ((Smut involved. A follow up to Fear and Pleasure xD This might be multi-chaptered, but, it will not end on a happy note.))
1. First Name Basis

**((My girlfriend demanded more xD So, here is a follow up to my first HiccupxPitch Story 'Fear and Pleasure'.**  
**Please note: This will have NOTHING to do with HiJack. This is a story where Hiccup is not with Jack, will never meet Jack, and all that such. In this he is semi-dating Astrid here and there. Jack will not make an appearance, and I'm not sure yet about the other Guardians. I might have one of them pop up.))**

Hiccup had grown use to the shadow like man coming to him almost every night. He would wake up after some sort of nightmare wet dream to see the man leaning over him, smirking darkly.

Over and over again he heard the man say the same thing. "You're mine."

Hiccup didn't even know the man's name.

And, one night he woke up panting, finding the man was licking Hiccup's release from his lips. He had never gone farther than rubbing or licking Hiccup. Hiccup stared up at him. He didn't even try and scream anymore.

"Is this really happening?" It was the first thing Hiccup had ever said to the man. And, the man seemed shocked.

"Of course it is."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're mine."

"I know that, you say that every time you come here." Hiccup placed his hands over his face. "You always say, 'Hiccup you belong to me.' 'Hiccup you're mine.' and so on and so forth. I get tired of hearing it!"

"What do you expect to hear?" The man sneered. "Do you want to hear 'I love you'? Because, I don't."

"I don't expect to hear that. I don't even want to. At least tell me you're name. If you plan to keep showing up every few nights it's only polite."

"I'm Pitch."

"Weird name."

"I could say the same for your name." Pitch gave Hiccup a clearly amused look.

"Yeah, the runt of the litter is always a Hiccup."

"I like you small ..." The breathy voice was now next to Hiccup's ear. He stiffened and his eyes darted around behind his hands. "Makes it so much easier to hold you down~"

**((First chapter is short. I just intend for it to introduce the story in a way. There will be more. Yes, smut here and there. But, I have a plan for the ending and ... let's just say it won't be a happy ending.))**


	2. Pitch's Property

"Hiccup, what is with you?"

Hiccup shook his head and turned to face Astrid. "Whaaaa?"

"I told you I was ready. I flew around the whole island. You never left the ground." Astrid had a worried look on her face and Hiccup blinked.

"Oh ... yeah ... sorry. I think I'm feeling a bit off my game today."

"You look tired. Have you been sleeping?"

"What? Oh, yeah, just fine. Maybe I'm getting sick. Toothless and I should just head on home. Sorry for wasting your time, Astrid."

"Its not a problem, Hiccup. Should I bring you some yak milk or something later?"

"No, I think I just need to lay down and sleep. Thanks though." He offered a weak smile and she returned the favor. "Tomorrow I'll let you know if I'm feeling alright before we go flying."

"Deal. And, Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face her. When he did, she gave his arm a hard punch. "Owwwww! Astrid!"

Her lips found his and that brought the smile back to his lips. "Feel better."

At home, Hiccup collapsed on his bed. Stoick had checked on him, giving his son a good once over before heading out to check the rest of the island. Toothless was off getting a meal and Hiccup was blissfully alone.

He curled up in a ball. He knew Pitch wouldn't come now. He never visited twice in a row. Hiccup could slip into peaceful dreams. Odds were he wouldn't wake up for hours upon hours.

His eyes closed, and sleep overcame his form.

_Everything started out normal. Nothing seemed out of place. A dream about flying on Toothless. The wind in his hair, the smell of the ocean around them._

_But, the farther he flew, the darker the sky became. A storm was brewing, Hiccup could feel it._

_"It's alright, buddy. Just stay calm."_

_But, seconds later, as darkness creeped around him, Toothless disappeared. Hiccup cried out and clawed desperatly at the air, trying to stay up._  
_He was falling and fast. The ocean below was starting to churn faster and faster. Dark waves crashed against each other. He was going to hit the ocean. He was going to drown._

Suddenly, Hiccup sat bolt upright in his bed. He was gasping and panting. He felt his whole body. Oh thank the gods he wasn't dead!  
"What do you think you're doing?" The cold, familiar voice filled his ears and Hiccup quickly turned to see Pitch at his left. He was standing in the shadows, but his eyes were glowing dangerously.

"I was sleeping. What does it look like?"

"You're MINE, Hiccup."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Hiccup fell back on his bed and turned away from Pitch. But, he felt his shoulder grabbed. He was turned harshly and slammed onto his back against the bed.

"You ... are ... MINE. What part of that are you not understanding?"

"The part where you keep saying it over and over again." Hiccup responded with a light roll of his eyes.

"You are mine. Your body is mine. Your lips are mine." Pitch was speaking at a low and dangerous whisper.

"My lips ...?" Hiccup's mind wandered back to the kiss with Astrid.

"Are mine."

"You never even touch my lips!"

"I do when you sleep."

"So, I can't kiss my girlfriend? ... Err ... kind of girlfriend? Semi-Girlfriend? Okay, so I don't know where we exactly stand at any given moment."

"Well, those lips are mine. This face is mine." Pitch took hold of Hiccup's face. He soon removed them and swiftly pinned Hiccup down to the bed. His hands ran down. "This chest is mine." Down. "These hips are mine." And then his hands moved and groped at the front of Hiccup's pants. "This is mine. Do you hear me?"

Hiccup gulped. "Umm ... yes?"

"Good. Go to sleep. You're of no use to me tired."

"Do you cause the nightmares?"

"Yes."

"Can you ... not for now?"

Pitch stared at Hiccup. "Why shouldn't I? I love seeing you writh."

"You said I'm no use to you tired. If I have nightmares I won't sleep as well."

"Fine. You can have a break tonight. But, my next visit will be painful for you."

"Painful?"

"I'll make sure the nightmares are worse. Worse than the pleasure I bring you."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and brought his blanket back up to cover himself. He was soon drifting off, exhaustion taking over.

Pitch watched him fall asleep. He resisted all urges to touch the line of dream sand falling towards Hiccup's head. Instead, he left the room. The boy would get his soon. Pitch had plans.

**((Hmmmmmm, seems Pitch's nightly visits are getting to Hiccup. What will happen next? I KNOW! But, you know, I have to know. I'm writing this. xD))**


	3. Nightmares and More

**((Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I do appreciate it :3 I love the fact that there are people who enjoy my stuff, even if it isn't much.))**

Pitch was kissing Hiccup roughly. Hiccup was sleeping, crying out softly. Pitch made good on his promise. The nightmares were worse tonight. The kind one can't seem to awaken from. But, that made this easier.

He forced his tongue into Hiccup's mouth, hungrily tugging at the other. He bit down on his lower lip and tugged it, earning a whimper from the small viking. Pitch's hands roamed against the boy. He still slept naked, which was best for what Pitch did at night.

He harshly grabbed hold of Hiccup's member. "Good boy, your body is learning. You're already getting hard." He smirked, clearly proud of himself and his little pet.

He pumped the member quickly and pushed two fingers into the waiting mouth of the boy. He thrust his fingers in and out of his mouth, moving them around. Hiccup's tongue was working against it, wetting them.

Tonight things were going farther. Just how far? Pitch hadn't decided yet. He was going to see just how far he could go.

Hiccup was moaning. Was it from fear or pleasure? Pitch took a moment and decided it was a mix of both.

He pulled his fingers from Hiccup's mouth. Two would be enough to stretch and tease him.

He moved the hand from Hiccup's member and turned him onto his stomach. He complied, and gripped hard to his blanket.

Pitch slowly inserted one finger into Hiccup's entrance. Hiccup's body tensed for a moment, but, he didn't wake up. "Good~" Pitch purred softly and began to move the finger in and out slowly. He swirled it, waiting a few moments before inserting the second. Hiccup groaned and lifted his end higher.

"Yes, that's it, Hiccup. Good boy." He scissored his fingers, stretching the opening. Hiccup was groaning and wriggling, begging for more attention it seemed.

He worked his fingers more, thrusting and stretching. Was he going to take it farther?

He removed his fingers and looked at Hiccup. He would be lying if he said he cared for the boy. He would be lying if he said he loved the boy. To him Hiccup was a treat for now and nothing more. Eventually he'd grow bored with him and move on. But, for now Hiccup was his.

His cloak and such came off quickly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wake Hiccup up for this or not. The boy was going to wake up either way. Pitch had a feeling. After all, this first round was not going to be the most comfortable or pleasing thing for him.

He gave Hiccup's rear a harsh smack, smirking as the brilliant red mark formed and Hiccup started to come to. He was lost in a realm of sleep and waking up. He pulled Hiccup more towards the edge of the bed, and stood behind him. He placed one hand on Hiccup's hips and the other tangled in his hair.

One harsh thrust and he was in. He groaned. Just as he thought the boy was unused. And he felt amazing. His muscles were clenched around him, and Pitch smirked. "Yes, that's it, Hiccup. Amazing."

He yanked hard on Hiccup's hair, pulling his head back. Just as he thought, Hiccup was awake and wincing in pain.

"W-What are you ... nnnghhh ... doing?!" He demanded and Pitch tugged harder on his hair.

"I told you the nightmares would be worse tonight~ But, you got hard, Hiccup. Are you learning the pleasure I can bring you in those visions?"

Hiccup whimpered weakly and tried to crawl away. "That hurts!"

"Don't worry. Next time it will feel better. You aren't use to it yet~"

"Next time?!" Hiccup gulped and tried to hold back a weak scream.

"Of course." Pitch smirked and thrust in deeper inside the boy. He was reacting. Despite the pain he was obviously feeling his own hand was moving to rub at his stiffened rod. "Do you like this, Hiccup~?"

Hiccup tried to speak but wasn't able to get any words other than a small moan out.

"I shall take that as a yes." His hand met Hiccup's end again, smacking the other side and leaving an identical print.

He noticed that Hiccup's hand was rubbing fast, and he matched the pace, slamming his hips hard into Hiccups over and over again. The more Hiccup moaned, the harder he went. The more he groaned, the deeper he went.

An Earth shattering cry escaped Hiccup's throat, and his hand moved out from underneath him. It was coated in the familiar white substance. Pitch longed to taste it, but that could wait. He would lick him clean when he was finished.

He was close. He could feel himself twitching inside of Hiccup. He smacked at his end again, enjoying the sound and the lovely marks forming on his pet.

Another thrust. Closer. Another. Closer. Once more. And there it came. He felt himself spilling out into Hiccup's opening. He paused, the last bit coming out slowly. "Mmmm, we shall be doing that again, boy~" He pulled out, and watched a bit of his seed spill out. He turned Hiccup onto his back.

"Next time you will suck me first. Understand?"

Hiccup gave a roll of his eyes and a nod of his head, though he looked worn out. "Do I really have a choice?"

"No."

"Then, fine. I will do as you command, Master."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Me? Nooooo, not at all." Hiccup rolled his eyes again.

"Hand." Pitch held out his hand.

"What?"

"Give me your hand." Hiccup put his hand in Pitch's. "The other one."

"But it has ..."

"Exactly. Give it here."

Hiccup sighed and handed his other hand to Pitch. In seconds Pitch was attacking the fingers, licking them clean of Hiccup's release. Hiccup's face was a bit red as he watched Pitch.

As he finished, Pitch looked down at Hiccup, licking his own lips slowly. "There. Now, go to sleep."

Hiccup sighed and turned over. He tugged his blanket over him and closed his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Have beautiful nightmares~ I'll make sure you do."

**((I hope you're happy xPandorasxxBox xD I love you.))**


	4. Exhaustion

**((Alright :3 Here is another chapter!**

**And, sorry hellomoto27 but Jack is not making an appearance in this story. This is purely HiccupxPitch. I might have Pitch confronted by Bunnymund or Tooth later, but Jack will not appear in this tale. :3))**

Hiccup spent the next few weeks in a daze. Some nights he would get peaceful sleep. Dreams uninterrupted. And others he would have the nightmares. Even when Pitch didn't make an appearance and just sent nightmares to his pet, Hiccup would wake up to find himself sporting a rather annoying erection.

Then there were the nights Pitch asked questions about Hiccup's night troubles. Did he masturbate? Was it pleasurable? Did he enjoy it more than usual?

Hiccup's utter exhaustion was showing on his face. Large bags formed under his eyes and he fell asleep on Toothless several times, leaving the other teens to yell until he woke up.

Everyone in Berk could see Hiccup was under some kind of strain. Even Toothless. But, Pitch always chose nights when Toothless was out, not that the dragon didn't smell something when he returned.

No one was more aware of Hiccup's problems than Astrid. She didn't know what was wrong, but she could tell. Hiccup was avoiding her at all costs. It was all she could do to actually get close to him without him making some crazy excuse and rushing off. He couldn't avoid her forever, she'd see to that.

It was a good month or two after the visits had started and Hiccup was fast asleep with his head on the table in the great hall. Everyone was watching him, but a bit to concerned to wake him up. Hiccup looked like he could use the sleep.

The great hall emptied slowly as the night wore on until no one was left save for Hiccup and Astrid. She watched him sleep for a few moments before lightly shaking him.

"Hiccup? Hiccup? Come on, you need to get home."

"W-whaa ...?" He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He let out a low yawn and shook his head. "Huh? Astrid? ... Ughh ... Where am I?"

"The Great Hall. You passed out at dinner."

"Oh ... no wonder I was dreaming of dancing turkey legs."

"Hiccup, what's wrong with you? You've been acting so weird lately. Weirder than usual."

"What? No, I'm not acting weird. Pfft, what are you talking about?"

"Hiccup ... you've been falling asleep just about everywhere. It's like you don't sleep at night!"

"... Maybe I don't ..." Hiccup mumbled. He was at his breaking point.

"Why don't you?"

"Because ... it's hard to explain."

"Try me."

Hiccup took in a deep breath. "This man ... who seems almost made of shadow and can give me nightmares like you wouldn't believe ... he comes to me every few nights and we ..."

"You ...?"

"We ... he ... we have sex, okay?" Hiccup slammed his head down onto the table.

"WHAT?! You mean some guy is coming in and taking advantage of you?! Is he an Outcast?"

"I don't know WHAT he is. But, he isn't ... he isn't human."

"Hiccup you need to tell your dad."

"Yeah, sure, that's going to go over real well." Hiccup pulled his head back up. "Just don't say anything, Astrid. Please. Promise me. I can handle it."  
"I ... Hiccup this is dangerous!"

"Promise me!"

"Alright, alright. I promise not to tell, Hiccup."

"Thank you ..." Hiccup looked so much better for a moment. He smiled and his head fell back to the table. He was asleep in a matter of seconds. But, maybe it had done him good to get what was happening off his chest.

Astrid sighed and found a blanket to cover Hiccup with. "Keep an eye on him Toothless. Alright?"

Toothless purred weakly and made his way over, laying on the floor next to Hiccup.

"We'll fix this, Hiccup. I promise. Just get some rest."

**((So! Now Astrid knows! What will happen next? ONLY I KNOW! And, yes xPandorasxxBox, it will end SADDDDD))**


	5. Just the Girls

**((Person: Glad you're enjoying it xD I don't really want to cast Astrid into a bad light, I actually love her and really do like her and Hiccup together. My girlfriend doesn't xD But, I do. I think she can have her rough moments, but she does look out for Hiccup and in the end, wants what's best for him :3**

**Also, Moto - Astrid's actions will be explained later in this chapter actually. I have a reason for her not really being upset. Rest assured, everything is worked out in my mind. I know what I'm doing here ;]**

**Don't be disappointed everyone. This is not a PitchxHiccup chapter. It's more of a lead up chapter to something I have planned for the next few chapters))**  
The fluttering sound filled the village. Hundreds of tiny fairies darted around, gathering the teeth of the viking children. And some adults.

"This place!" The Toothfairy puffed out her cheeks. "I swear, it's bad teeth AND! they knock them out! Oh, Tuffnut." She reached her hand under the pillow of the sleeping blonde. Several teeth sat in her hand and she sighed. "These were knocked out weren't they? Probably by your sister over there."

But, what was that? Outside the window at a house towards the top of a hill. A familiar shadow ...

Something dark ...

There was something dark in Berk tonight.

"Pitch!" Tooth's feathers fluffed out dramatically and she fluttered around the room. "Oh! What is he doing in Berk? Oh no, oh no! This is horrible! This island was suppose to be safe from him ..."

Should she confront him? She didn't know yet. But, what was he doing at the chief's house? Who could possibly be ...

"Hiccup! He's after Hiccup? But why? Hiccup shouldn't fear him! He's trained dragons! Oh no ... What could he want with Hiccup?"

She fluttered towards Hiccup's home and peeked in the window. What she saw, shocked her.

Pitch was touching the boy in ways he shouldn't be. She could see the line of dark sand around the viking. He tossed and turned with obvious nightmares plauging him. Pitch was ... violating the boy?

She looked around and fluttered off. She couldn't confront Pitch about this now. It would have to wait. She didn't want to endanger Hiccup.

Astrid looked out the window of her room. She could see Stormfly outside, sleeping peacefully. Astrid wished she could sleep. But, her mind wandered to what Hiccup had said earlier.

Someone was violating him and causing him to loose sleep?

She sighed.

She didn't believe him. It was that simple. How could see? A shadow of a man had sex with him? No, something else had to be wrong with Hiccup. He was under stress. Right?

Then again ... What if he was telling the truth?

No, that couldn't be right.

She sighed. She wished he could tell her what was really wrong. She wished things were clearer between the two of them. But, they were both nervous. Kisses here and there was alright, but would they say they were dating? No.

Was she upset hearing him say he was having sex with someone? Yes.

But, Hiccup looked so sad and broken. He was so tired. Astrid didn't have the heart to question him to much. After all, he had fallen asleep on his dinner.

Could she help him? If he let her. She'd have to try again. See if he would open up more. She had to make sure he would be okay.

"I'll help you, Hiccup. I promise. You just have to let me ..."

If he would let her in, let her make everything okay, things would work. He'd be better. He'd get more sleep.

And, all the while, she didn't notice the woman fluttering around Berk in a panic, trying to do the same thing Astrid wanted to do.

Help Hiccup.

**((This was just a short chapter to explain some things. I decided Tooth would be the guardian who confronts Pitch in this story just because I adore Tooth. As for Astrid, I hope this cleared some things up. I just don't see her yelling at Hiccup when he's so exhausted. She probably planned to the next morning, but then had time to think about what he said. No, she doesn't believe him, which may cause some problems in the story later. We shall see~))**


	6. Lie

**((I may try and put a few chapters up today. But, I won't be around this weekend so three days may pass before my next update. I apologize! I won't be near an internet connection. But, I can write a lot while I'm home and such, so when I do update there might be up to five chapters. Who knows? I may even finish it!))**

Pitch was learning all the spots that made Hiccup's body weak. For two days he stopped the nightmares and focused on Hiccup's body when he was awake.

He found that the spot right below either ear was very sensitive. If he nipped it just right, Hiccup melted into a moaning and wriggling mess beneath him. If he tugged the earlobe with his teeth, Hiccup would react as well, arching his body up into Pitch's own. Pitch knew he could be devious, but there was nothing like a turned on Hiccup.

Hiccup was growing to NEED Pitch. Especially when Pitch turned him on. He was a needy thing and would plead and moan until Pitch took him. Oh, he was still a delightfully sarcastic thing, but when lost in what Pitch brought to him he turned into a little pet.

If Hiccup was desperate enough, he would initiate the nightly events. If he was awake that is. Pitch just had to lay back and watch.

And tonight, that's just what he did.

"Go on." Pitch lay fully unclothed on Hiccup's bed. The viking stood not to far from him, naked as well. He seemed a bit unsure as his eyes darted around. Pitch could see the exhaustion wearing on him. He wondered how long before Hiccup would break.

"Go on, what?" He asked.

"You're already hard, Hiccup. You can't say you don't want it. But, as I said, you'll get yours as soon as I get mine."

"You always say that and most times I'm left taking care of things on my own."

"Someone's pouting~"

"I am not!" Hiccup sighed and slowly crawled over Pitch's legs. He paused a bit, and leaned down,end in the air. He lightly licked the sides of Pitch's member. He licked up to the very tip and heard a groan from Pitch. So, he was doing okay? That was good. He knew sometimes Pitch was a bit displeased with his work.

His tongue wrapped around the head and brought it into his mouth. He suckled lightly on it until Pitch's hands wrapped harshly in his hair and pushed his head down.

He gasped and tried to catch his breath before he gagged as the rod was shoved deeper into his mouth. It seemed Pitch couldn't let go of the control. He pulled Hiccup's head back up and forced it down again over and over. All the while he moaned in obvious pleasure. Hiccup realized that Pitch got off on this. Making Hiccup bend to his will and do what he wanted him to do. It wasn't the sex, Hiccup, or even the nightmares that turned him on.

It was the control.

Soon, he stopped tugging at Hiccup's head and instead held him still while he trust up into his mouth. Hiccup tried to pull up, but, Pitch would not allow it.

He was moaning as Hiccup struggled to breath. Hiccup could only catch small gulps of air here and there, but they were few and far between as Pitch thrust up faster and faster.

"Tongue!" Came the cool hiss, and Hiccup cast his eyes up. "TONGUE!"

Hiccup took the hint and tried his hardest to trail his tongue over the flesh as it came in and out of his mouth in rapid movements. Pitch seemed to like it, or he was enjoying Hiccup's pain.

Pitch let out a final groan of pleasure and Hiccup nearly gagged as his mouth was filled with Pitch's seed. He sputtered and pulled up as his hair was released.

"Swallow."

Hiccup glared. Pitch knew he hated swallowing the stuff and always made him. Hiccup gulped it down, and made a displeased face, which only caused Pitch to smirk.

"Good boy. Now, I believe I am suppose to do something for you?"

Hiccup sighed. "Let me guess 'you can wait'. Right?"

"You are learning~"

"But, you said ...!"

"I lied. Couldn't you figure that out? And to think, you're suppose to be smart."


	7. Hiccup is Breaking

**((One more chapter before my three day break. I hope you enjoy!))**

"Hiccup ... I'm sorry." Astrid looked down.

"You really ... you don't ..." Hiccup gulped a bit.

"It's not that I don't want to. But, Hiccup, listen to yourself! A man comes and pretty much molests you every night? And no one has seen him go into your home or leave? AND you don't think he's human. AND he brings nightmares. So you realize how insane that sounds?"

"So, what? I'm crazy now?" Hiccup glared at her, and Astrid was shocked at how angry he looked. It was unlike Hiccup. But, then again, she was pushing him and she knew it.

"That isn't what I said, and you know it. I just think ... that you're under stress. With the academy and all the dragons you have to keep an eye on. Not to mention Mildew causing trouble. And, we haven't heard from Alvin in a while which usually means he's planning something. I just think you're having some weird dreams and you think they are real."

"So, you think I am crazy?"

"I didn't say that! You just need to take it easy. Get some rest."

"I can't rest, Astrid. Don't you understand? When I try and rest he's there. And, if he isn't there, the nightmares are. And they are coming more often now! I can't fight them."

"Hiccup, you can stop nightmares easily. Just remember they aren't real."

"Your nightmares aren't real, Astrid. Mine are becoming real ... day by day ..."

"What are they ...?"

"I ... I'm failing everyone. Alvin takes control of Berk. Or, Mildew manages to get the dragons all killed not just banished. Everyone I care about dies ... And you want to know the worst part? I have these nightmares and I wake up ... excited. Not for those things to happen but for ... for him to visit me ..."

"You have to tell your dad."

"You already did! You told him what I said even though you promised not to!"

"Hiccup, I had to. You're losing it. Everyone in Berk can see it!"

"I know you want to help, Astrid. I do. But, you can't. You can't just break promises and hope it will help me! It won't. I don't think anything can. But, he told me once he gets bored easily. Maybe he'll get bored with me ..."

"What did your dad say?"

"He said he's going to ask Gothi to make me something to help me sleep ..."

"That's good, right?" Astrid smiled softly, trying to show that she did want to help more than anything.

"I guess ... or it will just knock me out and make things easier ..."

xxxxxxx

Hiccup was confused. What was going on? One second he hated Pitch. Wanted him to just leave him alone and never come back. The next second ... he wanted Pitch close. Wanted to feel his touch. His kisses. The rough way he worked Hiccup's body.

He felt like he was going crazy. Was this all real? Or, was he imagining it? Pitch was always careful not to leave much more than a hand print on Hiccup's end. But, that never lasted long. So ... maybe Astrid was right. Maybe he was under pressure.

But, no. He knew it wasn't that. Pitch was real. The nightmares were real. The pleasure ... oh, that was real. So very real.

Why did he like it, though?

Was his body being trained? Was something Pitch said true?

_'If the body is trained enough to associate pleasure with something like fear, soon it will crave the fear._

Hiccup's body was craving the fear. Hiccup wanted to be afraid, because being afraid lead him to such pleasurable highs.

xxxxxxx

"You're starting to bore me ..." Pitch turned to gaze at the fluttering fairy.

"You can't just ... use a boy like that! I know you aren't a guardian, but don't you have any kind of ... morals?! He's a teenager!" Tooth's feathers almost curled in anger.

"I'm just experimenting, Tooth~"

"You're destroying him! Have you seen him? He stumbles around! He barely flies on his dragon anymore!"

"And that is my fault ... how?"

"You know what you're doing! You took his ... innocence from him ..."

"He wanted me to."

"He did not!"

"How do you know?" Pitch stood up and stepped closer to the fairy. "Do you have any idea what I do for him?"

Tooth flew back a bit. "Do you ... love him?"

Pitch pulled back and laughed a bit. "Love him? Oh, you think I'm growing soft, Fairy?" He smirked coldly. "No, I don't love him. He's nothing more than a toy. A ... pet."

"You think he's a pet? Pitch! He's a person!"

"Why don't you stay out of my business, fairy, and I won't do anything to those darling little you's that fly around."

Tooth gasped and fluttered back a bit more. "You're a monster, Pitch."

"I play the role the world paints for me."

**((Things are heating up. Can Hiccup trust Astrid to help him? Will anyone catch Pitch? Who knows?**

**Me, I know :3**

**But, now for a three day break! So, look for more in a few days! Maybe while I'm away from internet I can actually FINISH the story and just post the chapters when I come back.))**


	8. Clever Old Hag

**((I have returned from my break. Woo, so, umm, here is a new chapter xD This will be a ****_short_**** chapter to get things going again.))**

Pitch stood over Hiccup, frowing. The boy wasn't responding to the nightmares tonight. He was ... fast asleep. Nothing he did could break the sand sending him sweet dreams no matter how hard he tried.

First, he thought that fairy had told the Sandman to keep a watch. But, no, Sandy wasn't outside with that hard glare in his eyes.

He idly picked a cup up from the table beside Hiccup's bed. He turned it over in his hand, and then smelled it. There was some sort of strange and sweet smell in the cup. A potion? Something to aid the Sandman in his visits and keep Pitch at bay. Give Hiccup sweet dreams?

"Clever old hag." He whispered.

Well, there was no use in even trying to get anything done tonight. Hiccup wasn't going to move an inch and without the fear, Pitch wasn't that into it.

Instead, he used this night to watch Hiccup. Try and figure out everything he enjoyed about the boy.

There were the nightmares. They were fun and Hiccup's were so interesting. But, there had to be something else ...

His sass. Was that it? The way he smarted off here and there. It entertained Pitch so much.

But, no, he didn't love the boy. He didn't think he ever could. He was growing bored of him already. Another week or two and he'd be done with him.

"They can't give you that potion forever, Hiccup~ I'll be back~"


	9. Please, Let It End

Hiccup looked so much better! Astrid was surprised what a good nights sleep had done for him. He was laughing and being his usual sarcastic self. Everyone in Berk noticed the difference.

The poor stressed out boy.

Stoick ordered everyone to not come to Hiccup with questions or anything. He ordered everyone not to stress him out. He was afraid of Hiccup slipping back into that funk. And, Astrid was making sure no one bothered Hiccup for the day. If anyone came to him with a questioning look on their faces Astrid was quick to lead them aside and answer the question on behalf of Hiccup.

"Feed him a bit less and he'll stop spitting the food back at you. Alright? I hoped that helped!" Astrid ushered off a rather large viking holding a tiny Terrible Terror in his arms.

"Astrid? What are you doing?"

She turned fast to see Hiccup watching her curiously. It was so nice to see something other than utter exhaustion on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't I usually answer the questions like that?"

"Well ... yeah! But, I know this stuff to!" She tried to hide her concern behind mock anger.

"Of course you do. But, he was walking towards me before you kind of ... dragged him away. Are you not telling me something?" There was light amusement in his voice.

"Huh? ... Oh ... well ... see ..."

"Yes?"

"Your dad doesn't want anyone bothering you today, Hiccup. You are yourself again and he thinks the stress of every dragon problem falling on you that caused your ... episodes the past few weeks. So, I'm taking the dragon questions to give you a break."

Hiccup's playful face faded to one of hurt.

"No! Hiccup! I didn't mean it that way! I just mean ... you're you again. You aren't so exhausted and you aren't being distant and cryptic. You aren't talking about bad dreams or ..."

"Or being molested nightly? Wow, I didn't know my problems were such a problem for everyone in Berk."

"We were all worried about you, Hiccup."

"Not worried enough to believe me ..."

"Don't, Hiccup ..."

"Why not? No one believes me. And you all like me better lying and saying everything is fine. You'd all rather not know about my nightmares or Pitch or ... anything else. As long as dragons are involved its fine. Because all the Hiccup knows is dragons. Right?"

"That's not it at all, and you know it!" Astrid was growing aggravated with Hiccup. What was going on with him? Was he still ... not himself? What if he was going crazy?

"I'm just going back home. You can answer everyone's questions today. I just need to go think."

**xxx**

Once in his room, Hiccup realized he wasn't mad. He sat on his bed, and thought things out. No, he wasn't mad. He was ... sad.

Everyone in Berk was worried about him. Apparently so much so that his dad would order everyone not to bother him. His dad thought he needed a day of relaxation. Was he really getting that bad? Was Pitch slowly driving him crazy?

If everyone in Berk was noticing how run down Hiccup was becoming ...

He shook his head hard. No, he couldn't think about that. He would be fine. Pitch would get bored. He was probably already bored. It would end soon and Hiccup would be just fine. It had to end soon.

"Please, dear Odin, let it end soon ..."


	10. Chapter 10

((I'm taking a small break! This story will be completed by Tuesday with all the finishing chapters up. I've been feeling a lack of creativity lately sooooo, **that's why this story is taking a bit to update. Tuesday I will be on to post the final few chapters and start a new story :) ))**


End file.
